The invention relates to new chemical compounds and particularly to derivatives of aromatic dicarbonyl compounds. These derivatives, more specifically are dianhydride derivatives of aromatic dicarbonyl compounds distinguished by the fact that each five- or six-membered dianhydride moiety is bonded through a single carbon-to-carbon covalent bond to a common arylene radical. The compounds exhibit utility as synthetic resin intermediates.